


Happy Birthday, Cas!

by silent_lake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drinking, M/M, Watching Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_lake/pseuds/silent_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s the day. Today’s the day Dean Winchester will get the goody goody, straight laced Castiel Milton to finally indulge in alcohol. It’s his best friend’s 21st birthday and he will do everything in his power to get his best buddy to taste the grand elixir to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or so he told himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Sorry for mistakes! Also, I wrote this for an old tumblr prompt.

Today’s the day. Today’s the day Dean Winchester will get the goody goody, straight laced Castiel Milton to finally indulge in alcohol. It’s his best friend’s 21st birthday and he will do everything in his power to get his best buddy to taste the grand elixir to life.

 

Or so he told himself.

 

“It’s getting late, Dean. We’d better head back home.” Cas announces softly. Dean looks down at his watch that reads 10:17pm. Damn, day’s almost over. Dean had invited the group out for dinner to celebrate Cas’s birthday at his favorite restaurant at 8pm. Between dinner,the gift unwrapping, and cake, Dean had lost track of time.

 

“Yeah. You’re right, Cas. Alright everyone, party’s over.” Dean and the rest of the gang starts gathering their things. They long sinced paid the bill and had just stayed and hung out.

 

Everyone says their goodbyes and last Happy Birthdays to Cas on the way out, each going to their own cars. Dean and Cas walk side by side, shoulders almost touching. It should be weird, but then again Dean’s gotten used to Cas’s lack of personal space over the years since they met in college. Now in their junior year, it would probably seem more weird if they weren’t side by side these days.

 

After driving home in his impala, Dean and Cas settled back into their apartment. Damn, gotta think fast!

“Hey Cas, you wanna watch a movie? We can start up that Harry Potter DVD series I got you before your birthday’s over.” Dean says, settling down on the living room couch. Cas nods and puts in the DVD then settles himself next to Dean.

 

“Oh wait, forgot something.” Dean runs to the kitchen to get two bottles of beer. He hands one to Cas with his best pleading face. Cas rolls his eyes.

 

“Just one Cas. Then I’ll never bother you with this again. Promise”. Dean gives him one of Sammy’s puppy face imitation. It works, because Cas just sighs and takes the offered bottle from his hands.

 

“Never again. Understood?” Cas looks pointedly at Dean.

 

“Yeah yeah. Never again.” Dean beams at his best friend. “All right. Let’s get this movie started!”

Dean had been appalled when he learned that Cas had never seen Harry Potter, though he’d heard of the books. Dean vowed to show Cas what he’d been missing out on which led to him getting Cas the entire eight movies for his birthday.

 

They watch the movie in silence, making small comments here and there about the students. Dean occasionally watches Cas from the side of his eye to see his reactions to the movie, but more importantly, the beer bottle in Cas’s hands. He then realizes that Cas had down the whole bottle before they even got a third into the movie.

 

“Um, Cas? How you doing on that beer?” Dean turns to his friend and finally notices the way Cas’s eyes are wide and watching the movie like it has all the answers to the world.

 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Cas points his beer bottle and swishes it back and forth.

“Look Dean, I’m a wizard!” Cas giggles at Dean.

“Ok yeah, Cas. You’re a wizard.” Drunk off one beer. Hehe.

“Let’s just finish the movie now.” Dean grabs the bottle out of Cas’s hands and puts it on the coffee table. Cas pouts and lunges for Dean.

 

“It’s my wand Dean! I’m a wizaaard!” They toss and turn and end up on the floor with Cas on straddling Dean with Dean’s arms pinned above his head. For such a scrawny guy, Cas sure is stronger than he looks.

 

Cas smiles down at Dean, not unlike a maniac. Dean’s a bit afraid, at least until he sees Cas’s eyes become droopy and unfocused. Then Cas decides to drop all his weight onto Dean. Oomph!

 

“M’tired. Going to sleep now.” Cas murmurs against Dean’s neck. Dean’s wrists become free from Cas’s loose hold and he puts them around his friend’s back. Guess even one beer is too much for him. Dean smiles and slowly pulls himself and Cas up off the floor to take him to his bedroom.

 

Once Cas is all in bed, Dean tucks him in and leans down to kiss Cas on the forehead, when suddenly Cas lifts his head up pressing his lips to Dean’s. It’s over as fast as it begins and Cas is pushing his head back into his pillow.

 

“S’my real birthday present.” Cas slurs, dozing off into sleep.

  
Dean stands back up, smile on his face as he exits the room.


End file.
